The Jungle Cubs' Adventures Series
A series made by TheWildAnimal13. Join Baloo, Bagheera, Louie, Hathi, Shere Khan, Kaa, Fievel, Tanya, Yasha, Tiger, Wylie Burp, Krypto, Streaky, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Edward Platypus, Slinkman, Samson, Chip and Skip, Dave and Ping Pong, Chavo, Quico, Junior, Raymond, Professor Girafalde, Mr. Beliarge, Manny the Mailman, Scott "Spot", Pretty Boy, Mr. Jolly, Martha, Skits, Peri, Entree, Chowder, Mung Daal, Shnitzel, Skunk, Rabbit, Fox, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, the We Bare Bears, Cow, Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Courage, Bunnicula, Chester, Harold, the 31 Minutes Gang and the Lion Guard as they travel outside the Jungle, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies, and saving the world at the same time. All of the "The Jungle Cubs' Adventures" movies will be released soon on Google Photos. 'List of "The Jungle Cubs' Adventures" films:' ''List of Episodes: Season 1: #The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty #The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians #The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of An American Tail #The Jungle Cubs and Fievel Goes West #The Jungle Cubs meets Dumbo #The Jungle Cubs meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame #The Jungle Cubs meets Beauty and the Beast #The Jungle Cubs meets the Great Mouse Detective #The Jungle Cubs meets Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas #The Jungle Cubs meets the Lion King Season 2: #The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story #The Jungle Cubs Gets Tangled with Rapunzel #The Jungle Cubs Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel #The Jungle Cubs' Adventures with Alice in Wonderland #The Jungle Cubs and the Emperor's New Groove #The Jungle Cubs and Kronk's New Groove #The Jungle Cubs meets the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride #The Jungle Cubs meets Bambi #The Jungle Cubs meets Bambi 2 #The Jungle Cubs and the Aristocats #The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of Teacher's Pet: The Movie Season 3: #The Jungle Cubs meets Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #The Jungle Cubs meets Aladdin #The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of Cats Don't Dance #The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of Once Upon a Forest #The Jungle Cubs' Adventures if the Pebble and the Penguin #The Jungle Cubs meets Banjo the Woodpile Cat #The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of A Movie of Eggs #The Jungle Cubs meets Lady and the Tramp #The Jungle Cubs meets Pinocchio Season 4: #The Jungle Cubs meets Cinderella #The Jungle Cubs' Frozen Adventure #The Jungle Cubs' Frozen Fever Adventure #The Jungle Cubs and Olaf's Frozen Adventure #The Jungle Cubs and Patch's London Adventure #The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of Saludos Amigos #The Jungle Cubs meets the Three Caballeros #The Jungle Cubs and Charlotte's Web #The Jungle Cubs meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 #The Jungle Cubs' Adventures in the Wild #The Jungle Cubs meets Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers #The Jungle Cubs meets Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure #The Jungle Cubs's Adventures of Another Movie of Eggs and A Chicken #The Jungle Cubs meets the Little Mermaid #The Jungle Cubs meets Tom and Jerry: The Movie #The Jungle Cubs meets Peter Pan #The Jungle Cubs joins the Rescuers Season 5: #The Jungle Cubs meets Robin Hood #The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of Prep and Landing #The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of Home on the Range #The Jungle Cubs meets the Incredibles #The Jungle Cubs meets Babe #The Jungle Cubs meets Tarzan #The Jungle Cubs meets Tarzan 2 #The Jungle Cubs and the Secret of NIMH #The Jungle Cubs and the Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue #The Jungle Cubs and Wilbur's Great Adventure #The Jungle Cubs' Adventures when All Dogs Go to Heaven #The Jungle Cubs and the Return of Jafar #The Jungle Cubs, Aladdin and the King of Thieves #The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle #The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of DuckTales: The Treasure of the Lost Lamp #The Jungle Cubs meets the Princess and the Frog #The Jungle Cubs meets Lilo and Stitch #The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of Over the Hedge #The Jungle Cubs meets Top Cat: The Movie #The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of 31 Minutes: The Movie #The Jungle Cubs Goes to Monsters University #The Jungle Cubs Goes to Monsters; Inc. #The Jungle Cubs joins the Lion Guard: Return of the Roar #The Jungle Cubs joins the Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar 'Currently Available on Google Photos: *The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians *The Jungle Cubs' Adventures of An American Tail '''Currently Worked on: *The Jungle Cubs and Fievel Goes West The Jungle Cubs' Adventures Team Trivia See Also Category:Travel Films